Beauty ReMains
by CarlyLovesU
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! Simon and Faye get to know each other a little better.Is love in the air? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

7th-Heaven story-  
Beauty Remains  
  
Hi Everybody! This is Carly! If you read my Aaron Carter story"school's out",My B2K story"Last Rose",you'll love my 7th heaven story! This is mainly about Simon and his love life with a Girl named Faye.I think you'll enjoy this!   
  
  
Charaters-  
Simon Camden  
Eric Camden  
Lucy Camden  
Annie Camden  
Sam and David Camden  
Ruthie Camden  
Robbie  
Kevin  
  
My Charaters-  
Faye-(Simon's love intrest) 5'5,beautiful silk blonde hair(her hair in the same length as Celicia's).Choclate brown eyes   
Staci-(Faye's best friend) Strawberry blonde hair,green eyes and shes 5'4  
Faye's Mom Riley  
Faye's Dad Frank  
Faye's little sister Rachel  
On with the story! 


	2. What if i told you

Chapter 1.What if i told you....  
  
  
Ruthie's alarm clock went off at 7:00AM.She groaned as she turned it off and got out of bed.  
Then she went to wake everyone else up.She looked in Simon's room and she heard he was already in the shower.  
Ruthie shrugged as she went off downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast.  
Simon got out of the shower and put a towel around his waiste.The hot shower water woke him up and he felt pretty good.His life was sorta perfect.He had a perfect family,friends,home and he was doing good in school.Unfortanly,hes not that happy as it seems.There was one thing that was missing.  
  
A girlfriend.Sure,he had tons over the years but those girls ketp dumping him all the time for others.He wanted a girl that would love him forever.At 16 years old,he knows hes ready to have a serious relationship.  
He walked out of the bathroom and went into his room.Meanwhile,Robbie went to use the shower.  
A few minutes later,Simon walked out his room ready for school.Robbie greeted him after he was done shaving.  
"Sup?"Robbie said nodded his head at Simon.  
"Nothing much really"Simon shrugged as he folded his arms."Is Ruthie ready to go?".  
"I think shes still getting ready.How about you go,and i take her?"Robbie offered.  
"Sure no problem"Simon said patting Robbie on the back as he made his way to go downstairs.  
  
Simon walked downstairs to the kicthen and grabbed his backpack.He walked out the door.  
Simon had a lot of girlfriends over the years.He wanted to go out with Ceclia but she was seeing a football player.She wanted to be his best friend only.Boy,did Simon have a fit when she said that.  
He drove his car to his school and got out of the car.  
  
He was a good student in his high school.Though he was known as virgin camden.He didn't care at all.The school bell rang and he went to study hall.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
"You read my journal,AGAIN!?"Lucy shouted at Kevin in her room.  
"Luce! i am so sorry i was just so curious!"Kevin laughed and he covered his mouth.  
"Curious!? You were Curious! Kevin,these are my private thoughts!!"Lucy shouted again.  
"I'm sorry...i won't do it again"Kevin sighed and he softned his voice.  
"You better promise.."Lucy said as she took deep breaths so she can calm down.  
"I promise.."Kevin said.He stood up and he kissed her lips.Lucy smiled and giggled as they hugged.  
"So whens Simon's stopping the dating service?"Lucy asked as she went to collect her college work.  
  
"He already stopped after Ceclia"Kevin said as he sat on Ruthie's bed.  
"Oh,he lost another girl again?"Lucy said frowing.She felt bad for Simon.She felt bad for him ever since Deena moved back east.  
Kevin nodded sadly.  
----------------------------------------------  
Ruthie walked in school with her boyfriend,Jake Davis.  
"Thanks for handeling that girl"Ruthie said smiling."the one who called me monkey lover".  
"Oh don't worry about it,i always hated her anyway"Jake said smiling.  
"You want to do anything for you to repay you?"Ruthie asked as she stood in the doorway.  
"How about if i come over your house,and we can talk"Jake suggested.  
"Talk?"Ruthie questioned with a confused look.  
"Well about us i mean"Jake shrugged and said Hi to one of his friends.  
  
"Your not breaking up with me i hope"Ruthie said pointing to herself.  
"What? Ruthie,ever since the dance i liked you a lot.Why would i do that kind of thing?"Jake laughed while they walked in the classroom.  
"Oh thats good"Ruthie let out her deep breath she held."I'll call you after so i can have permission".  
"Right"Jake said sitting down next to her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Simon was typing on the computer for a history report.He went on websites to find information.  
"www.."Simon said as he typed a website.  
Suddenly,he heard foot steps.It sounded like those noises how a girl's black boots make.  
"Excuse me"He heard a cute voice say.He turned around and looked up.  
He saw the most beauitful girl he ever saw in the 11th grade.  
"Your in my assigned seat".  
  
-----------------------------------  
Thats all for now!!  
Post your reviews!!  
  
  
*.C.a.r.l.y* 


	3. It was all meant to be

Chapter 2.It was all meant to be..  
  
"Your in my assigned seat"The girl repeated since Simon just looked at her.  
"Um.."Simon checked his computer number."Sorry,i had the wrong computer".He sat to the computer next to him.  
"Its Okay,it happens"The girl said smiling as she sat down.  
"A-are you new here?i never saw you here before"Simon questioned while he looked at her.  
"Yeah i am actully"She nodded."I'm Faye,Faye Summers".  
"I'm Simon,Simon Camden"Simon smiled as he shook her hand.  
"How old are you?"Faye asked as she started to go through her bookbag.  
"I'm 16,you?"Simon asked.  
  
"I'm 16 too.Are you a junior?"Faye asked as she looked back up at him.He nodded.  
"Me too"Faye smiled.Simon looked at her carefully.Her eyes were choclate brown.  
"Uh...what are you working on?"Simon asked her.  
"Oh just a report about myself and i turn it in"Faye explained as she began to type again.Simon looked at her hands.Her nails were light pink.  
"Oh..interesting"Simon smiled."What class do you have next?".  
"Last time i checked it was History"Faye replied as she started to remember.  
"I'll walk you"Simon said as he stood up.  
"Wow..Thanks"Faye said."I didn't think i would meet a friend that fast".  
"Well you did.Plus you wouldnt want to get lost would you?"Simon shrugged and folded his arms.  
"Nope"Faye smiled and giggled as she put her bookbag on her back."The bell didn't ring yet".  
Suddenly,the bell rang.  
"How did you do that?"Simon asked and Faye smiled.They both walked out of the computer lab.  
  
------------------------------------  
"Your sister doesn't go out with my brother does she?"Ruthie asked Jake at lunch.  
"No,after their valentine's day date they never talked"Jake shrugged biting a piece of his burger.  
"Hes 16 years old and all.Isn't she 18?"Ruthie asked putting down her coke.  
Jake nodded to her answer.  
"Thats wrong"Ruthie said as she was done her lunch.  
"I know,when Celicia was over your house,Marie just picked me up cause she can get a glimps of him"Jake shook his head and they both walked to go inside the school.  
Ruthie raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
"What class do we have next?"Jake asked.  
"We have science"Ruthie groaned and walked in the class.  
------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang again and school was over.Faye was listening to Simon as he gave a tour for of the school.  
"And thats...the outside of the lunchroom where you can eat"Simon said the last thing to her for the tour.  
"Thanks,next time i won't get lost"Faye laughed as she saw Simon wink at her."Well thanks,i had a good day".  
"So did i.We haven't had new students in a while"Simon said as he walked to the bus stop.  
Faye smiled and made a pisition to walk away."Well i'm gonna go to my cousin whos in town".Simon nodded.  
"See ya tomrrow"Faye said as she walked away and looked back at him.  
Simon still was watching her leave.  
The bus came and Simon's trance went away.He walked on the bus and put his money in.Simon sat down on a seat on the bus.  
"Wow.."He said softly outloud thinking of Faye.  
--------------------------------------  
"That quiz was hard"Jake said as Ruthie and him walked out of last period class.  
"I know,we only learned a few words and she expected us to know them by one day?"Ruthie sighed.  
"Some teachers we have"Jake rolled his eyes."Now call me when you have permission for me to come over".  
Ruthie nodded and Jake hugged her.He kissed her forhead and he walked off.  
Ruthie smiled and walked out of the school.She noticed that Robbie was picking her up from school.  
"Robbie?"Ruthie asked walking up to him."I thought Kevin was picking me up".  
Robbie shook his head."Naw,he was too busy with police work".Ruthie nodded and got in the car with him.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews!   
  
*.C*a.*r*l*y 


End file.
